1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch circuit, and more particularly to a high-speed latch circuit having a short triggering time.
2. Description of Related Arts
Latching is temporarily storing signals to maintain some certain electrical level. In a latch, an output end stays in a same state free from a changing state of an input end. Only when there is a latch signal, the inputted state will be stored and outputted. The state of the output end does not change until an arrival of a next latch signal.
For a high-speed latch circuit, in a half cycle of triggering signal, it is necessary for an inputted signal to keep steady. Once the integrity of the inputted signal is interfered by other factors, it may cause wrong triggerings.